forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Realm of Fire
| races = Humans (Mar, Ffolk, Northmen) | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = The Lord of Flame | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Amber Vikdotter | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} The Realm of Fire was an underground volcanic country in the Utter East of southeast Faerûn. Description It lay beneath a mountain range in the north of the land, situated inside a vast cavern. It was a seismically active landscape, with streams of flowing magma and expanses of semi-molten rock and hardened purple stone. The land was studded with small volcanoes and flame spouts, which regularly spurted a flaming gas. It was of course a blazing hot area. In the northeast, a great gate barred entry or exit. It led to hidden tunnels that connected to the neighboring Realm of Lands. Inhabitants Despite the scorching harsh environment, people lived here, in a few buildings dug into seemingly extinct lava domes of hemispherical shape, with doors at the entries. Rocs also inhabited the space and made their nests here. Legends Somewhere in the Realm of Fire there was a "powerful flame" that burned as a mighty inferno. No one had ever tamed or mastered it, yet mages like Raven Remahr still tried. History According to a legend, at the "beginning of all things" the land was "a frenzy of creation". The first primitive nations of the Utter East were said to have emerged out this turmoil. One of these was the Realm of Fire, alongside the Realm of Lands and the Realm of Tides. In time, the lords of the Circle of Order arose to govern these early nations, with the Realm of Fire under the dominion of the Lord of Flame. The members of the Circle believed in the progress of order. However, another of the Circle, later called Tartyron, engaged in chaotic plots and was exiled and cast down, bound in a subterranean kingdom, with the Lord of Flame as his warden.It is unclear if the Realm of Fire is the same place as the "underground kingdom" that Tartyron is imprisoned in, or if they are simply connected. During the Bloodforge Wars During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire, in an event known as Tartyron Unbound. The Realm of Fire might have been the first place he assaulted in his escape, breaching the gate that led out, or else he retreated back there, where the Circle of Order made their last stand against him. During the Legendary Campaign Afterward, the Realm of Fire fell into the grip of the mage and notorious fraudster Amber Vikdotter, who posed as a ferocious and tyrannical ruler. Learning of her ruse, the commander of the Legendary Campaign (which sought to unify the war-torn Utter East through conquest) determined to expose her, and so assaulted her realm in a bloodforge battle. Later, based out the kingdom of the Realm of Fire, Fegg Gnash raided the surface lands, forcing peasants to flee their homes in fear of the rumblings in the earth. Coming across a group of refugees, the commander of the Legendary Campaign ventured into the Realm of Fire to put a stop to it in a bloodforge battle. The mage Raven Remahr settled in the Realm of Fire and sought to master the powerful flame that burned there. The Legendary Campaign commander could not allow this, and faced Raven in a bloodforge battle. Government From its earliest history, the Realm of Fire was ruled by the Lord of Flame of the Circle of Order. After him, during the Bloodforge Wars, it came into the power of the tyrant Amber Vikdotter, and the raider Fegg Gnash. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Games: * Blood & Magic References Gallery File:Blood & Magic game map.jpg|The Realm of Fire, beneath mountains in the north of the Utter East in the Blood & Magic game. Category:Countries Category:Caves Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations